What I Like About You
by MazdaKitsune
Summary: Tres ponders over the question, What do you like about Abel? and comes up with a very unexpected result. TresAbel. Oneshot


Mazda: Something that came out of random craziness…. Never mind… Read it and review…

* * *

What I like About You  
MazdaKitsune

When Sister Esther Blanchett bumped into Father Tres Iques that morning, she had innocently asked the android if she liked his partner, Father Abel Nightroad. HC-IIIX had affirmed it and stated that Abel was an efficient and reliable partner to work with. It was then that the sly question had popped up. "What do you like about Abel?" For once, Tres didn't have an answer to that, and was left pondering on it.

Yes... what was it about him that he liked?

There were many things about Abel that intrigued him. From the way he stood under the sun, lifting a hand to shield his face slightly form its rays, to the way his hair rippled each time he moved. From his cheerful, bumbling ways that wound its way into everyone's heart, to the way that his eyes hardened and turned icy cold when he faced vampires. And also, from the way he seemed happy yet sad and vice versa.

Abel's presence seemed somewhat amusing to Tres at times, because he treated him like a normal person, not as a killer doll. How many times had it been that he brought up topics on, "Do androids have emotions?" and always answered himself by saying, "I'm sure they do. I mean you, Tres-kun. You're part human. Surely you have some emotions or a compassion circuit so you can feel." Tres wouldn't answer, and Abel would smile and mutter something inane to spark a conversation again.

There were so many things about him that Tres liked, but Esther had asked a specific question, and she needed to give her a specific answer. Tres stood in his post outside the gates and thought on it, running statistics on Abel through his inner database. Abel sometimes loved teasing him, though it never really had any effect, and he found that he liked that the most. Tres didn't know how to explain it, but Abel had once teasingly pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of his neck, the only sensitive part of him, and Tres had bent his head, arching his neck to feel more of the cool metal on his skin. It was probably a reaction based on something that had happened once before in Gunmetal Hound, but it surprised Tres and Abel both. Since then, Abel loved to touch him there, just to squeeze out a reaction from the android.

"Ne, Tres-kun! You're so quiet today!" Abel's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw him smiling at him. "You usually talk, but you aren't."

"Negative," Tres replied evenly. "It's you who initiates the conversation always, Father Nightroad."

"Ah, sou ka... sou ka..." Abel scratched his head sheepishly. "Demo... you look really thoughtful today, Tres-kun. What is it you're thinking of?"

"A question Sister Esther asked me this morning," Tres said. "I'm running a scan through my database for an answer."

"Let me help!" Abel said eagerly. "What's the question, Tres? I want to know!"

Tres felt an emotion running through him that he identified as... embarrassment (?) and slight warmth heated his cheeks. "Negative. I... I would prefer not to reveal the question."

A look of understanding dawned in Abel's eyes, but he walked over and brushed his fingers over the sensitive skin behind Tres's neck. "Not even for this?"

"Negative." Tres's voice was calm, but his heart apparatus had begun to beat at twice its normal rate, and he felt a slight discomfort at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Tsk... you're no fun." Abel planted a kiss on Tres's forehead and returned to his post, a gust of wind blowing his hair around his face. It brought a fresh scent of soap and bubbles to Tres's sharp sense of smell, touching something in the human part of the android's brain.

His scent... yes, Abel's scent was special. Tres recalled how Abel always came in Cardinal Catherina Sforza's office in the morning, smelling of soap and bubbles, skin and hair still slightly damp and warm from a hot bath. Tres liked Abel's fresh scent that started a new day for him, and how Abel's face always had that sleepy, not-quite-awake-yet look about him in the early dawn.

It could be that Tres also liked the way Abel smelled after he came out of the candy shop with a bag full of sweets, a huge grin on his face. Strawberries were more prominent here, and it tempted the android to give him an experimental lick either to see how he tasted, or to taste the scent.

Or maybe it was when Abel was engaged in battle with the Methuselah, that Tres found his scent to be the most interesting. Back to back, they would shoot down countless vampires, and the smell of smoke, gunpowder, sweat and blood hung heavily over him, an interesting mix. Tres liked it because it reeked of death, and death was what he was created to bring. It also brought back distant memories for the android, though he couldn't explain how or why.

And at night, after Abel had his bath and washed off all the day's worries by soaking in hot water, Tres found that he smelled more of himself than anything else. It was a unique scent belonging to that one person, and no one else could have it, except Abel.

But perhaps the most enjoyable time of all was when Abel was curled up against him, and smelled of Tres; fire, musk, and the slightly metallic tang of gunmetal. It brought fierce satisfaction to the android, satisfaction that he never knew he could feel, to bury his face in Abel's hair and find his own unique scent but Tres's more dominant. It was also relieving to wake up in the morning and find that scent, knowing that he possessed the most beautiful man in the world.

It was there and then that Tres Iques decided that that was what he enjoyed and liked the most about Abel.

Now, he just had to organize a suitable answer for Esther so the priestess wouldn't compare his sharp sense of smell to a dog's.


End file.
